


One Little Snowman, Dude.

by Callisto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Seriously? A snowball fight?”</i></p><p><i>“Yeah, you remember those, don’t you? Me stuffing snow down your shirt, you whimpering on the ground about the cold?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	One Little Snowman, Dude.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompts: element - enthusiasm - cease - illegally

“Cease and desist, Sasquatch. Enough.”

“Shit, Dean! Give me the laptop back.”

“No.”

“No?”

“Yup. No.”

“The fuck?”

“Sammy, dork that you are, you are clearly in your element pouring over all those illegally hacked x-files Ash sent you once upon a time. But I’m climbing the walls here, Scully. So unless you come outside and have a snowball fight with me now, I’m gonna dig the Impala out and dump all the snow in this fucking room, I swear. Right on you, the laptop, and your day old vanilla no foam, no sugar, no fucking taste latte.”

“Okay, okay. Jeez, Dean. But not for long okay?”

“Sammy...”

“No! You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to stop me looking. We got five months left and you just... You don’t get to stop me, Dean.”

“One little snowman, dude. 'S all I’m asking.”

“God, you are such a...a child!”

“Yeah, yeah, 's why you love me. Come on, a little smile, a little enthusiasm...that’s better. There we go, out the door with you.”

“Seriously? A snowball fight?”

“Yeah, you remember those, don’t you? Me stuffing snow down your shirt, you whimpering on the ground about the cold?”

“Oh you are so on--sonova _bitch_!”

“Heh, heh. A little something I made earlier and left on the windowsill.”

“Dean! Stand still you... Dean!”

“Uh-uh, fight’s on. Loser does laundry for a week!”

******


End file.
